1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a synchronization system and, more particularly, to a system and method for enabling a user to synchronize, manage, and share folders across a plurality of client devices and a synchronization server.
2. Description of the Background Art
Many users have multiple computing devices, such as home computer, a work computer, and a mobile phone. Synchronization systems enable users to synchronize files on one device to another device. Some synchronization systems utilize a simple synchronization process, where a user adds any files he wishes to synchronize to a single folder, and the folder is synchronized to all of the user's devices. Other synchronization systems provide more enhanced capability and enable users to specify which folders/files will be synchronized to which devices.
The synchronization systems with the enhanced functionality have the advantage of enabling greater control and file management by the user. However, setting up and managing synchronization in these settings can also be more complex, especially for those new to the technology. Therefore, there is a need for an intuitive system and method for enabling a user to easily synchronize, manage, and share folders across a plurality of client devices in a synchronization system that provides enhanced synchronization functionality.